


In the heat of summer

by kenyakaneki



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Summer, natsume is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: Warnings: light au,  yaoi, oral sex, nudity, short text.Couple: Natori x Natsume.Rating: +18.Summary: In the summer heat, by the pool. Just one scene between a couple of husbands. Natori x Natsume drabble.





	In the heat of summer

**Author's Note:**

> Gave me a vibe to write a story with this couple. So try this delight to your liking. And enjoy the summer (i live in Brazil, summer is starting here). Natsume is 20 years old here.

Narrator P.O.V.

"It was a hot summer Sunday, very good for relaxing by the pool. That was all Natori Shuuichi wanted.

He put a heavy barrier around his residence. And he asked Madara and the three shikis to keep their distance. Obviously the quartet pretended to agree to the order. They loved to spy on the couple's love affairs.

Natsume was lying by the pool. Only wearing a swimming trunks. Natori was playing in the water. When the older blond got tired of playing, he moved closer to the pool, where the younger blonde was.

Takashi looked so handsome. It's so tasty. That's what Natori thought. The exorcist licked his lips thinking of the wonderful taste of his husband.

Natori approached Natsume and began to caress the lower regions of the young man. Natsume smiled in satisfaction and lifted his thumb up.

The caresses became bolder. Then Natori lowered her husband's trunks. Natsume's cock was already hard. The older man gulped at him.

Natori sucked Natsume enough. He ran his tongue over the penis. He licked the length. And when Takashi came, Shuuichi drank everything with great will.

Needless to say, Natsume groaned throughout this session. And she said to his husband : "You. Bed . Clean. Naked. In an hour." Ah, the rest of the afternoon promises! "

Endnote : Do you like it ?


End file.
